


Lullaby

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven watches baby Miral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cold exterior"

“Be calm, Miral Paris,” said Seven, over the baby’s cries. “Your parents will return.”

Miral continued crying, and Seven began rocking her gently.

“ _You are my sunshine_ ,” she sang, softly. “ _My only sunshine…_ ”

After a moment, Miral quieted, gazing up at her contentedly.

“And you thought you wouldn’t be able to handle her,” said the Doctor. He came closer and let Miral grab his finger. “But you’re doing wonderfully.”

“It is oddly comforting to hold her,” Seven admitted. “But I wish… I wish that I could hold _your_ child.”

“I wish you could, Seven,” said the Doctor, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
